disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Blueberry500
"In whatever you want to do in life, do it with passion and originality" - Blueberry500 Blueberry500, also known as Blueberry, Blue, Silver or Sil, is one of lesser known artists on Disney Create, with only 385 Stars and 13 Fans at time of writing. She mainly draws OSCs and Pokemon on Disney Create, but has started drawing Fursonas on there as well. Personality and Developement Blueberry500 joined Disney Create pretty much when it was first created, and drew 3 really bad drawings: a dragon animod, her CP penguin (Raspberry6), and three Disney Fairies with different outfit. She never returned until the summer of 2011, which is when she drew a lot of different drawings. However, a lot of them weren't approved, which was one of the reasons why she drifted away from the site after the summer ended. In January of 2012, Blueberry joined deviantART under the username SilverLugia23. After a month of drawing random art there, she found a bunch of people from Disney Create on deviantART, and met some new people who were also on DC. Since then, she has drawn a lot of art on deviantART. In July of 2012, Blueberry decided to randomly draw something on DC, and concluded that it was time for her to return to the site. She now drawing on Disney Create as well as deviantART. Blueberry doesn't own a tablet, and has always drawn digitally with a mouse. Personality Blueberry500 is a generally quiet person, both online and in real-life, but moreso in real-life. She is smart, creative, and extremely kind to others. She can be quite timid and shy at times, especially when around strangers, but she can be very outgoing and random when with her friends. She is also very absent-minded, and very easily forgets things. Likes and Dislikes Blueberry500 has a lot of different likes and dislikes Likes Blueberry500 loves to draw and animate things, which is one of her main hobbies. She also enjoys listening to music. Her favorite genres are Pop and Techno/Dubstep, but she likes almost all music forms, except for Country and Metal. Her favourite Music Producers are David Guetta, One Direction, Owl City, and Adele. She likes to sing, but not in public, and she doesn't consider herself a good singer (although a lot of people say different). Blueberry also really enjoys playing video games, and almost all of the video games she like are published by Nintendo. Her favorite games include Pokemon games, Kirby games, Super Mario Bros games, Sonic games and, most newly discovered by her, The Legend of Zelda games. Blueberry likes to read. Her favourite genres are Fantasy and Adventure, but mainly the former. Her favourite book series are The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson & the Olympians. She also like the colors Blue, Silver & Orange, Italian Food, Pastries of all kinds, Chocolate, Ice Cream, Food in general, basketball, explosions that don't hurt living things, cute things, and peace. Dislikes Blueberry500 doesn't like gore, horror movies, and stuff like that. She also doesn't like backstabbers, bullies, gossip, when she has no inspiration to draw (art block), fighting, swearing, and when things don't make sense. Appearance Blueberry500 has medium-long dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a pale-ish skin tone. She wears no makeup whatsoever. She is a tomboy, and usually wears a T- Shirt and shorts in warm weather, and a hooded sweater and jeans in cooler temperatures. On her feet, she either wears sneakers or goes around barefoot. In public, she often wears her grey hat (kind of hard to explain, it's like a baseball cap but it's not a baseball cap). You will almost never see her in a skirt or dress. Characters Blueberry has made quite a few characters, however most of them haven't been released on Disney Create. The ones that have been released there are: *Tori *Bridgett *Sophia (Retired) *Stella Random Trivia *Blueberry is 13 years old *Blueberry was born on September 27th, 1998 *Blueberry is Canadian *Depite her dA username being SilverLugia23, her favourite Pokemon is Lucario **Lugia, however, is her favourite Legendary Pokemon *When she is bored, Blueberry has a habit to randomly play Solitaire, even though she fails at it, until she finds something better to do *Blueberry has been part of the Girl Guides of Canada for over 8 years now *When she grows up, Blueberry wants to become an animator Category:About me